iwanna fall in love
by Whitewash893
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's a valentines day special. it's hopefully good-ish, at least. Please read it, i beg of you! by the way in this Carly will like Freddie who will like Sam who will like Spencer who will like ewww Ms. Briggs ON HIATUS
1. Intro

**Intro**

**Authors note: Hi this is my first fanfiction so tell me if there's something I can do to improve it And please don't tell me my spelling/Grammar stinks I already know…**

**Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own icarly…. What…. I don't…. stop bugging me…. I'm telling the truth!**

**Why even put up declaimers anyway? Why write fanfiction if you can make an episode of the show?**

**Anyway on with the story……. It's a Valentine's Day story**

Carlys POV

It was 10 minutes until icarly and Sam still wasn't here.

"Hey Spence" I said getting my mind off the fact my best friend still wasn't here "Did you finish that statue?" I asked, referring to one he was going to show on icarly, one he STILL wouldn't let me see… maybe that was because it was suppose to symbolize how he felt about Cindy (his girlfriend), oh well I (and the rest of the world) would be seeing today.

"Yep, and it'll be a perfect time to ask Cindy the biggest question I may ever ask, one that could change both of our lives FOREVER!" replied Spencer smiling like a maniac.

"You're asking her to marry you?!" Freddie asked, from what I could see he was shocked.

"No, even more important" still smiling "I'm going to ask her to the Valentine's Day dance, on icarly today!" then he started to look hopeful when he said "can I?"

"Aren't you a little old to be going to school?" asked Sam from right beside me.

"When did you get here?" I asked not at all freaked out by my friends' sudden appearance.

"Around, yep" she answered.

"Oh" I said completely dismissing the fact she picked my lock again.

"I go to university" Spencer butted in "I suggested the dance, everyone the fundraising idea!" looking proud, then hopeful again "so can I?"

"Of course you can" Sam, Freddie and I replied at the same time.

"Can we see the statue" I added.

"No" he answered smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Carlys POV

"icarly in 5...4...3...2...1"

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

"And it's one week until its valentine's day"

"That's right icarly fans we're doing a show on the worst, most sickening, puke inducing, pink and fuzzy..."

"Sam hurry up" I said impatiently knowing this list could go on forever.

"Day of the year" said Sam glaring at me.

"Now Spencer has a statue he wants to show everyone!" I said because I could still feel Sam glaring at me and it was more than a little unnerving. Then Spencer came in with his table on wheels that had his covered statue on it. "Hey Spence before you show everyone this statue do you want to tell us what it's about?"

"It's about how I feel about my girlfriend, Cindy" he said happily uncover a giant statue of a human heart **(A/N an actual heart not a love heart)**.

"You feel disgusting and covered in blood?" asked Sam jokingly.

"No" said Spencer looking a little hurt "I heart her. You know, like those 'I heart Cindy' graffiti's"

"Oh" said Sam.

"Now to call her" said Spencer taking out his phone. Then it started to ring. "It's Cindy"

"Creepy" said Carly

"Hi Cindy, you're on speaker phone" said Spencer quickly

"Hi Spencer, about the dance..." she started

"Yeah that was what I was about to call you about, do you want to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Um... Spencer... about that... I can't go... that's what I was calling to tell you" she answered nervously.

"Oh really, why can't you go?" replied Spencer looking upset.

"Let me rephrase that..." she said, not nervous anymore "I can't go to the dance with YOU."

"What? Why" his face now wrinkled with concern.

"I'm going with my boyfriend" said Cindy like she was enjoying this.

"I...I thought i was your boyfriend" said Spencer looking like i came and punched him the face.

"You were" said Cindy in a way that made me sure she was smiling "until about 5 minutes ago when I got a better option" she hung up.

I started to run to my brother who looked like he was about to cry, I bumped the table on the way, the statue fell then broke "Spencer I'm sorry I didn't mean to break your statue" I said sincerely.

"It's ok" he said weakly "it still represents how I feel" then he started to cry.

"Ok icarly we have to force-feed Spencer ice-cream, chocolate and spaghetti tacos"

"And we're clear" said Freddie.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Please review! I'll be your best friend! (Probably, maybe, ok so I won't. But I'll probably reply so please.) This chapter is looooooooooooooooong it's 547 words long! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly, get over it.**

Carlys POV

"It won't be long until the spaghetti tacos are ready" I say while making spaghetti taco's for Spencer, who had been crying for an hour.

Sam was currently force-feeding Spencer his 10th tub of his favourite cookies and cream ice-cream. In true Sam-like nature she ate about half of it herself.

Freddie was looking on the internet for funny things to cheer Spencer up.

"OW" yelled Sam falling forward slightly poking Spencer in the eye.

"What?" said Freddie and I.

"Something bit me on the butt!" said Sam.

"Charming" said Freddie, his voice was dripping with as much sarcasm as Freddie-ly possible, which admittedly wasn't that much.

"Well it hurt" said Sam getting angry.

"QUIET" Carly yelled

"OW" yelled Freddie who looked to his side near where Sam was sitting. "That does hurt"

"Bit your but?" asked Sam looking at him.

"Yep, we gotta find this bug!"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"because... if we don't I'll need to get about 80 butt shots in case the bug is poisonous or I'm allergic to it, remember when mum thought I might get squirrel flu because I took a walk in the park? My butt will NEVER be the same." Said Freddie.

"That's true bug-face" said Sam.

"Carly!" said Freddie.

"Sam!" I said

"What?" said Sam.

"Don't call Freddie bug-face" I said.

"But it's funny besides, what do you care?" said Sam trying to dismiss the whole thing.

"Sam, Freddie is my friend!"

"He's mine too, that's why I tease him!"

"I'm your friend as well and you don't tease me!"

"Yeah, well you're Carly"

"And?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know what?"

"Something, can we catch this bug now?"

"Ok" said Freddie butting into our conversation.

We ran around for ages, even Spencer joined in, until ..."OW" I said because the beetle bit me on the butt. I reached back and grabbed a beetle the size of a milk bottle top.

It was a shiny purple beetle with funny pink spots that sort of looked like hearts.

"Let me see" said Freddie. I gave it to him. "I better go, see you Carly... oh and you too Sam."

"See you Freddie" I said.

"Yeah, see you dork face. OH MY GOSH WHATS THAT?" she said pointing to the wall.

"What? Where?" asked Freddie as Sam went up behind him and gave him a wedgie.

"Sorry I must of imagined it" said Sam "c ya dork".

"That's disre..." Freddie started but Sam cutover him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go before your mother comes."

The like she was on queue mrs.benson tried to break in. "Freddie where are you? You need your tic bath. Hurry up! Will Carly date yo..."

"Mum" whined Freddie cutting off his mum before she said anything else embarrassing "I'm coming."

After about a minute he was gone.

"Hey Sam you staying here tonight?" I asked.

"Do you need to ask that question?" Sam asked.

"C u, I'm going to bed" said Spencer.

"Us too" I said "good night"

"Night" said Sam.

"See you tomorrow" said Spencer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: here is where the crushes (well most of them) start... or end. Please review, please, please, please!! XD **

Carlys POV

I woke up and heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Freddie so I got up and let him in, not worrying how I looked, but when I opened the door I noticed something I had never noticed before... Freddie was HOT, and I knew he liked me, I suddenly wished I was wearing something more suitable, something that wasn't my pj's and bed hair. "Hey look, Sam's awake!" I said pointing and running upstairs to fix myself.

Freddie's POV

"Hi I said like I normally would, even though now I was seeing her in new light, and believe me; she looked great in that light. I mean her hair is... and her eyes are... and she's just...

"Doyawannagodancewimme?" I asked before I could stop myself... _I'm an idiot,_ I thought, mentally slapping myself, I knew Sam would NEVER say yes.

Sam's POV

"Do you- do you- do you want to go to the dance with- with me?" asked Freddie nervously.

I thought for a second, yesterday I would have said yes in a heart-beat, but today I just didn't feel the same. But still, I couldn't just break the nerd's heart, I could of, and I never will, so I said "aren't you suppose to have some dorky crush on Carly?"

"I use to, but now I've moved on to a MUCH better girl" said Freddie, flirting with me.

"Hey it's Spencer" I said, glad for some distraction. I ran to Carlys room and noticed Spencer looked really good, I wondered if he always had and I was just too busy drooling (not literally... I hope) over Freddie or if he was just starting to look that good.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note: ok before anything, I would like to thank my biggest fan… or at least the only one who wasn't too lazy to review,**

**SugarMama123**

**Really people review!! It's not that hard, just hit the button that says review…. But read the story first, ok? ;)**

**Oh and has anyone guessed why everyone's falling in love? Yes? No? Fish cakes?**

**Ha ha… it was the evil cupid in bug form trying to… well you'll see… maybe not in this chapter but you'll get over that… I hope…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly if I did… well that'd be awesome.**

Sam's POV 

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no and did I mention oh no? Dorkward likes me! Like, likes me likes me, not as a friend, has a crush, however you say it this is bad. Worse, if that's possible, I think I have a crush on my best friend bother!_

"Hey Sam" said Carly, pulling me out of my thoughts, "isn't Freddie hot?!" she said giggling.

_This day just gets weirder and weirder!_ "No, but Spencer is" I heard myself say, _oh no I wasn't meant to say that!_ I thought as I saw Carlys jaw was practically on the ground. "You can close your mouth you know." I said trying to make her forget what I just said "I'm not a dentist." Weak joke I know, but you try to think up a joke when you just told your best friend you think their brother is hot.

"But you-you just said-just said that-huh" stuttered Carly, looking confused.

"I know I just said Spencer's hot and I think I think it's true… but think, you just giggled and said Freddie is hot, Freddie was flirting with me…"

"Freddie was what??" said Carly looking angry.

"He was flirting with me" I say as if it were normal (it wasn't, but still)

"What did he say??" asked Carly now actually shaking with anger.

"Well… it started when he asked me to the dance" I said nervously.

"What did you say… you said yes didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Carly I said 'aren't you suppose to have a crush on Carly?'" ok, so sue me, I left out the dorky part; I honestly don't think Carly would appreciate that at the moment.

"Then what did he say?" Carly asked looking so ho hopeful it would be hard to say what happened next.

"He said 'I use to, but now I've moved on to a MUCH better girl'... I'm sorry Carls, I really am, I don't know why dorky's falling all over me all of a sudden" I said sincerely.

"All of a sudden? ALL OF A SUDDEN? ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND? THIS IS NOT 'ALL OF A SUDDEN' HE'S HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE YOU GUYS MET! HOW IS THAT 'ALL OF A SUDDEN'?" yelled Carly, getting very angry.

"Freddork has not had a crush on me" I said quietly, wondering if it were true "he's always had a crush on you"

"YES SAM, HE HAS OR HAD A CRUSH ON ME, BUT HE HAS ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU! HE JUST THOUGHT HE DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH YOU!" said Carly, still angrily.

_This is getting annoying _"SO HE GOS AFTER YOU, THE ACTUAL GIRL HE HAS NO CHANCE WITH!" I yell then start to walk down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hi Guy... *sees all readers glaring* What's wrong?  
*Random person: Why'd it take so long to update?*  
writers block.... unable to get on to get onto ... so on so forth **

Sam's POV

"Hey Spence" I say giving him my cutest smile.

"Hey Sam" Spencer replied.

Then my phone rang. _For hams sake, I was in the middle of a conversation with Spencer._

"Hi" I say.

"Hey Sam" said a voice I recognized as my mother's "just wanted to let you know me and Dan **(a/n Dan is Sam's mums latest boyfriend) **are going to Las Vegas for a couple of weeks, I won't be able to go to the meeting with your teacher ok? Kiss, kiss. Bye" _like she's ever been able to make it to a meeting, Spencer's always taken me... yes Spencers taking me!_

"That was my mum" I say.

"Why'd she call?" asked Spencer.

"She's in Las Vegas for a couple of weeks" I answer.

"Are you gunna need someone to take you to that meeting with miss. Briggs?"

"Yep, wait, how did you know about that?"

"You have at least one once a month and always take you, how could I not?"

"True"

"I'm making breakfast, want anything?"

"The usual"

"ok, five ham and turkey bacon pancakes with toffee sauce on top for Sam, one ham and turkey bacon pancake with toffee sauce for Freddie, three blueberry pancakes for Carly and three raspberry pancakes for me... This may take a while!"

"I'll help" I said quickly.

I went over and got out the stuff I remembered Spencer using to make pancakes, he always starts them from scratch. I knew I had about half the stuff out so to avoid looking like an idiot I said "doesn't Freddie usually get one of whatever Carly gets?"

"Usually but this time he said 'I'll have one of whatever Sam's having" said Spencer while getting out everything I didn't.

_Weird!_

As we started to eat I noticed Carly was in her best clothes and constantly moving closer to Freddie, before he would have been happy about that, now he just looked scared and moved closer to me and I moved closer to Spencer who moved closer to Carly. Then looking at my plate then Freddie's plate, he had eaten about half and said "you know Freddie, you don't need to eat that slop, you can have one of mine" while fluttering her eyelashes and smiling... _ok that's odd _I noted as Freddie looked shocked and disgusted...

"No thanks... this is delicious" he replied and ate the other half faster than I've ever seen Freddie eat... EVER. "Hey Sam? Can I have one of your pancakes?" he asked.

_Idea!_ _Make Spencer jealous!_

"Not a problem Freddie" I say giving him my cutest smile and putting one of my pancakes on his plate.

Then I ignored him for a while to check if Spencer was looking jealous... he wasn't...

So I looked back over at Freddie...

_Oh no he's leaning in to kiss me! What do I do?_

**Authors Note: Sorry about the cliffie. Please review and tell me Sam should do... I hate writers block...**


	7. Sorry

A/N: I have lost my muse for this story so it is officially on hiatus. If and when I get my muse back for this story I WILL continue it, but don't hold your breath. I would like to apologize to anyone who actually likes this story and has been waiting for an update. But I WILL be back... eventually


End file.
